Snbghtfysngftequiero
by JVill
Summary: No estoy seguro, pero.. No podrá quererla como la quiero yo, no podrá adorarla de ese modo, no sabrá advertir hasta el menor de sus dulces movimientos, de aquellos gestos imperceptibles de su cara. Es como si solo a mi se me hubiera sido concedida la facultad de ver, de conocer el verdadero sabor de sus besos, el color real de sus ojos. Él no se divertirá con esos tiernos caprichos


_Tal vez podía estar todo en un solo capitulo pero creo que lo dividiré en dos o tres partes para que quede mejor y sea de mejor lectura y no sean capítulos kilométricos. Mi mente caprichosas esta vez me pidió un DirkAuto-respuestaxRoxy, así que espero que sea de su agrado y que exista gente con gustos tan extraños como los mios._

**Snbghtfysngf;tequiero**

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] empezó a molestar a timaeusTestified [TT]

TG: Solo hay tres hombres en mi vida: Johnnie, Jack y Jose.

TT: Te refiners a Johnnie Walker, Jack Daniels y a Jose Cuervo?

TG: Ez curioso…

TG: *Es

TG: Hace poco solé con Jack. Me decía algo así como "¿Sabes que ese hombre ha tropezado contigo por accidente? Lo mejor sería darle un puñetazo en la cara... ¡Ahora!"

TG: *Soñé

TT: Parece que has vuelto a ingerir algo de alcohol…

TT: Y en consecuencia quieres hablar de algo de tu frustrante vida.

TG: OH!

TG: Ese "parece" solo puede ser de mi queridísimo auto-respuesta! :3

TT: Estas en lo cierto.

TT: Y yo también al deducir que probablemente tu grado de alcohol sea superior al 0,5.

TG: Wow! Cuidado! Estoy hablando con un autentico alcohponeteo de policía!

TG: *alcopimetro

TG: *alcoholimetro

TT: Debería multarte y enviarte a la jodida cárcel.

TG: Jeje. No creo que lo hicieras :3

TT: No, en realidad no.

TT: Pero regresando al tema anterior…

TT: ¿Qué ocurre?

TG: Nada demasiado importante…

TG: Algo así como un amor platónico.

TT: Ya veo… Es raro el amor.

TG: Hace unos quince días conocí a un tipo realmente interesante.

TG: Salí a dar una vuelta

TG: Y tropecé con él…

TG: Me ayudo a levantarme y hasta me enpito a una copa en compensación.

TG: *invito

TT: Tiene nombre ese individuo que dices?

TG: No se si eso tiene ya importancia…

TG: El caso es que termino por pedirme numero de teléfono y hemos terminado por salir mas veces.

TG: Hasta ayer.

TG: Extrañamente no parecía interesado en verme. Pero fui al local donde normalmente íbamos.

TG: Y lo encontré comiéndole la boca a otra.

TT: Insinúas que en esos quince días que recién conoces a un desconocido ya habías empezado a salir y a comerle la boca?

TG: No!

TG: "Salir" es solo una forma de decirlo. No era nada serio…

TT: ¿Entonces?

TT: Tu misma dices que no era nada serio.

TT: ¿Por qué te molesta tanto ese _momento_?

TG: Pues mira…

TG: NO LO SE

TT: Ya veo…

TT: Lamento comunicar que sufres de una enfermedad incurable: _expectativas_.

TG: Oh, vaya! Que atuda!

TG: *ayuda

TT: ¿Tenía que hacer algo? Pensé que solo querías opinión.

TG: Es igual, déjalo.

TG: Tenía que suponer que una máquina no era la mejor poción para hablar.

TG: *opción

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] dejo de a molestar a timaeusTestified [TT]

TT: …

[...]

Tenía que haber recurrido a Jane antes que a esa tonta máquina… -murmuraba la rubia mientras daba por terminada aquella conversación con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesta pero… ¿Por qué? Uh… Tal vez el auto-respuesta de Dirk tampoco es que estuviese diciendo ninguna mentida… Y aquello era lo que la había molestado… Pero abrir de nuevo el chat y disculparse era estúpido. Mejor esperar a mañana. De mientras podía hablar con su mejor amiga! Que ahora se veía conectada en el chat.- Si… Ella me ayudara mejor que el alcohponeteo…! Uh… Alco… ho… li… me…. Tro. Eso! Todo junto! –de todas formas estuvo por unos minutos con la cabeza baja, meditando de la mejor forma que el alcohol le permitía, antes de abrir conversación con Jane.-

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] empezó a molestar a** gutsyGumshoe [GG]**

TG: Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan3!

TG: *Jane

GG: Hola, Ro!

GG: A ocurrido algo con Dirk?

TG: Con Dirk?

GG: Si, parecía que le supiera mal algo que te hubiese hecho o dicho

TG: Oh.

TG: No era Dirk.

TG: O si.

TG: Pero el de hace tres años atrás.

TG: El auto-respuesta.

GG: Vaya. Ahora entiendo más cosas.

GG: De todas formas cuenta.

GG: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

_**timaeusTestified [TT] empezó a molestar a **__**gutsyGumshoe [GG]**_

_**TT: Escucha Jane**_

_**TT: ¿Qué recomiendas cuando un amigo parece… molesto? **_

_**GG: ¿Qué? **_

_**GG: Bueno… Supongo que depende… **_

_**GG: A veces es mejor no sacar demasiado el tema o agobiarle o el amigo en cuestión puede terminar más molesto. **_

_**GG: Aunque si crees que realmente necesita un abrazo **_

_**GG: Dáselo **_

_**TT: Esa posibilidad de abrazo es nula **_

_**GG: Bien, supongo que será cosas de distancia entonces :B**_

_**GG: No había pensado en eso**_

_**GG: Consuela al amigo entonces. Con palabras.**_

_**GG: Pero solo si crees que es el momento adecuado **_

_**TT: No estoy seguro de que sea muy buen momento para hablar con Roxy **_

_**GG: ¿Roxy? ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente con Roxy? **_

_**TT: Juraría que la hice enojar con un comentario. O una conclusión. **_

_**GG: Vaya… **_

_**GG: Eso es malo… **_

_**GG: ¿De que se trataba? **_

_**TT: Veras… **_

GG: Dioses!

GG: Eso que me cuentas de ese chico es terrible!

TG: Si…

TG: Pero empiezo a pensar que tal vez lo que dijo el auto-repsuesta no este tan alejado de la realidad.

TG: *auto-respuesta

GG: ¿Sobre tus ilusiones en un chico demasiado reciente?

GG: Bueno, en realidad creo que estas cosas nunca se sabe…

GG: El amor es muy raro!

GG: Pero si te crea ilusiones y luego te hace esto, no deja de estar mal.

TG: Alguien que dixe algo que me gusta!

TG:*dice

GG: De todas formas

GG: Se que suena muy típico

GG: Pero si te ha hecho esto, no creo que te merezca.

GG: Aunque no tuvieseis nada oficial…

GG: De todas formas hablar con el chico en cuestión no estaría mal.

GG: Para asegurarte y terminar de aclarar temas.

TG: Bien… Supongo que tienes razón…

GG: Y de paso hablar con Dirk o su auto-respuesta y hacer las paces

GG: O lo que sea que puedan hacer.

GG: Sorprendente que una máquina se sienta mal por lo ocurrido.

TG: Se pinto mal?

TG: *sintió

GG: Si. Ya te lo he dicho

GG: Parecía lamentar lo que había dicho.

_**TT: Fue sin pensar **_

_**TT: Oh, que digo. Claro que fue pensando. Y analizando toda la mierda que iba escribiendo. **_

_**GG: Quizás…**_

_**GG: …estas… **_

_**GG: …Celoso? :B**_

_**TT: Parece que la señorita Crocker esta de cachondeo **_

_**GG: Es solo mi opinión. **_

_**GG: Solo empezar tu explicación has clasificado al tipo que le gustaba a Roxy de abrazafarolas y de ínfimo… **_

_**TT: Desconocía su nombre y de algún modo tenía que referirme a él. **_

_**TT: Como sea… Pasa de ese detalle. ¿Qué hago? **_

_**GG: ¿Tal vez disculparte? **_

_**TT: Pero es que… **_

_**TT: No me siento mal por haberle dicho la verdad **_

_**TT: Me siento mal por haberla herido **_

_**GG: Mejor no le concretes tanto o puede que vuelva a enfadarse.**_

_**GG: Déjalo todo con un "perdona" y ya estará todo solucionado. **_

_**GG: Y la próxima vez que te comente algo como esto, no le digas cosas tan… crudas. Aunque sean ciertas. **_

_**GG: Tu amiga es Roxy y lo que has de hacer es animarla. **_

_**GG: Sin excesos. Para que no se le suba a la cabeza. Pero tampoco dejándola para el arrastre como dices que has hecho… **_

TG: Ya veo…

TG: Bueno en ese cazo

TG: *caso

TG: Hablare con él más tarde… tal vez mañana…

GG: ¿No vas hacerlo ahora…?

TG: No creo… Tengo ganas de dormir…

GG: Oh, Roxy, has bebido demasiado?

TG: Es possible…

TG: Mañana seguro que tengo el tema más revuelto.

TG: *resuelto

GG: Ojala

GG: Cuídate!

TG: Adiós! :3

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] dejo de molestar a** gutsyGumshoe [GG]**

**[...] **

-Allí estaba. Cerrando el portátil, sin abrir antes lo que parecía una apertura de conversación con Dirk, posiblemente su auto-respuesta. No es que no quisiera hablar más con él. Es que no quería hablar más con nadie… Como mucho, y de forma algo tonta por su parte, aceptaría hablar con aquel "amor" suyo. Se acerco hasta su cama y allí se tumbo boca arriba. Ni se había molestado en retirarse la ropa. El simple placer de sentir que ya no estaba incorporada ya le bastaba. Aunque seguía con aquel tema en mente… Miró unos instantes su teléfono mobil… Con inseguridad lo alcanzo con la mano y se dedico a escribir algo… "Te echo de menos". Click! Enviar. Bien, si no tenían nada, entonces mejor empezar aclarar que podían tener algo, no? –

-Mientras tanto en un apartamento de Houston elevado unos cuantos pisos por encima del nivel del mar, un joven se encontraba lanzando su llave inglesa contra el suelo, murmurando luego un sinfín de insultos. Al parecer uno de los robots, Sawtooth, se encontraba completamente estropeado. La cosa había empezado con un mal menor, pero el hecho de abrirlo y empezar a remover demasiadas piezas en su interior había hecho que el final el Strider terminara completamente manchado de aceite y desquiciado de ver que el robot a parte de no poder rapear ya no podía ni decir una triste rima o hablar siquiera- Puta mierda…! – terminaba diciendo antes de que a través de sus gafas apareciera un mensaje de texto. Iba a dejar que el auto-respuesta se ocupara de ello, como había hecho durante todo el día, pero aquello no tendría sentido porque quien le hablaba era el auto-respuesta-

(**Dirk mayúscula**, _auto-respuesta cursiva_)

_TT: Dirk_

**TT: ¿Qué? **

_TT: Te sonara extraño… Pero creo que me siento realmente mal por alguien. _

**TT: ¿Has hecho enfadar a Jake otra vez? Pensaba que hasta te divertía. **

_TT: Y eso es divertidísimo.  
TT: Pero no es ese el problema.  
TT: Al parecer metí la pata en uno de mis comentarios sinceros. _

_TT: ¿Crees posible bajar el nivel de sinceridad en mi programación? _

**TT: Oh… Dude? Que gilipollez es esa? **

_TT: Es una petición _

**TT: Para que? **

_TT: Para mejorar mi relación con los demás _

_TT: Oh, espera eso sonó de nuevo demasiado sincero? _

**TT: Tal vez… **

**TT: Aunque quizás el problema no está en tu nivel se sinceridad. **

**TT: Sino más bien de sensibilidad. **

_TT: Tan nula como la tuya? _

**TT: Oh, gracias. **

**TT: Eso sin duda fue un gran ejemplo de sensibilidad y sinceridad. **

_TT: Ves? Es un problema. _

**TT: No creo. Quiero decir… Eres libre de decir lo que pienses. **

_TT: Libre… _

**TT: Exacto. **

_TT: No estoy muy seguro de eso. _

**TT: Créeme, si no fueras libre no dirías ni la mitad de mierdas que dices a veces. Yo me hubiera ocupado de programar eso. **

_TT: Pero se supone que me rijo por unos patrones que tú has hecho. _

**TT: Hasta cierto punto. Parece que has ido desarrollando sentimientos. **

**TT: Tu mismo dices que te molesta que te traten como una despreciable máquina. **

_TT: Roxy me ha tratado de máquina _

**TT: Eso ya es un sentimiento en si. **

**TT: Espera… **

**TT: Te molesta EN CONCRETO que Lalonde lo haya hecho? **

_TT: Quizás… _

_TT: Si fuera más vivo la hubiera comprendido y las probabilidades de que no le hubiese dicho algo hiriente serían más altas. _

**TT: Tio, no sé que ha pasado pero teniendo en cuenta toda la mierda de programación, yo hubiese contestado lo mismo. **

_TT: A eso me refiero Dirk._

_TT: ¿Cómo es la vida exactamente?_

_TT: ¿Qué se siente teniendo libertad de expresión? _

**TT: Vamos, no te pongas dramático. Tú también la tienes. Solo que parecida a mi. **

**TT: Pero es que si no, no existirías. **

**TT: ¿Entiendes eso? **

_TT: Comprendo _

_TT: Pero…_

_TT: Como se que realmente estoy vivo? Y que lo que digo y pienso no es únicamente programado? _

**TT: ¿Dudas de algo? **

_TT: Dudo… _

_TT: Los sentimientos y sensaciones son confusos a veces. _

**TT: No deberían de ser complicados de distinguir**

**TT: A mi primer amor lo conocí al nacer, Luz era su nombre.**

**TT: Su poder enorme siempre me hizo ver la vida tan lúcida y tan bella.**

**TT: Ella me enseñó a crecer jugando a contar estrellas cada anochecer.**

**TT: Creí enmudecer cuando Ilusión tocó mi corazón de adolescente, me enamoré perdidamente.**

**TT: Era tan bonita, mi flor favorita, mi otra mitad.**

**TT: Me dijo que los sueños también se hacen realidad.**

**TT: Perdida en la ciudad vi a Indiferencia andando distraída,**

**TT: cada día, sin saber que yo existía.**

**TT: Su mirada ausente entre la gente no me seducía, demasiado fría.**

**TT: Algo me decía: "¡Desconfía!". Mientras, Melancolía me quería con locura.**

**TT: Cada noche aparecía en mi cama medio desnuda y me abrazaba.**

**TT: Hurgaba entre mis cicatrices, yo sollozaba.**

**TT: Su piel no otorgaba días felices y la abandoné.**

**TT: Olvidé su hechizo y su regazo, porque pronto conocí a Pasión, fue como un flechazo.**

**TT: Unidos cada madrugada, mi amada,**

**TT: siempre haciéndome el amor entre hojas de papel mojadas.**

**TT: Conocí a Constancia al poco tiempo, me atrajo su fragancia**

**TT: y desde aquel momento la fui conociendo.**

**TT: Su autoestima y disciplina me dijeron:**

**TT: "No abandones, tendrás un sitio en la cima con los mejores."**

**TT: Pero sufrí mal de amores cuando Envidia me miró al pasar.**

**TT: Otra vampiresa que besa y que te hace sangrar.**

**TT: Al hablar mentía, quería matar mi fe.**

**TT: Puso veneno en la lengua de aquellos que me crucé.**

**TT: Fue por eso que lloré junto a Nostalgia cada tarde,**

**TT: sintiéndome un cobarde si venía a acariciarme.**

**TT: Hasta que un día Soledad llamó a mi puerta y me paralizó,**

**TT: me abrazó rompiendo mi armazón.**

**TT: Y yo, vi pasar los meses, no quería ver a nadie.**

**TT: Hasta que encontré a Esperanza esperándome en la calle.**

**TT: Ella me habló de un futuro y de luchar por él, me dijo:**

**TT: "Libertad te espera, ella siempre te será fiel".**

_TT: Has dormido ya en sus brazos, pero todo es nuevo. _

**TT: El hecho de vivir deja secuelas…**

_TT: Y como un licor suave te envuelven. _

**TT: Siempre es tarde cuando ya se han ido. Vencido y renacido en desastre, buscaste su luz entre el escombro, todo irá bien y aunque duela, toma su mano y vuela con ellas.**

_**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**_

_Y hasta aquí! Gracias por su atención en este capítulo! Tal vez ya cierre el tema en el segundo o depende de si me extiendo de nuevo lo deje en el tercero. _

_Como siempre digo háganse notar con un __review! Y dejen opinión! Oh! Y si ven alguna falta de esas que dices "mereces un aplauso en la cara" avisadme también, que a veces reviso los textos cuando están colgados y Word me juega malas pasadas… e.e _

_Gracias de nuevo! _


End file.
